1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center usually includes a number of server modules arranged in a housing of the data center. One or more cooling fans are arranged in each of the server modules to dissipate heat for the server module. The cooling fans occupy much needed space, which may be used for accommodating more functional components to improve the capacity of the server module.